


Together Again, Forever

by icy_june



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Old Age, Reminiscing, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icy_june/pseuds/icy_june
Summary: Adora remembers who she once was and keeps an important promise.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Together Again, Forever

Adora leaned back in her rocking chair, old and weathered from countless years of use. She let out a long and heavy breath, letting the warm feel of the sun warm her weathered skin. Adora looked once more at her palms that had done so much: saved Etheria, but more importantly, saved her best friend, her true love. But the days of holding the sword were long past, much to Adora’s enjoyment. It had been many, many years since the threat of Hordak Prime, the threat of losing all that they had and what they could have had. No, ever since then, Adora had chosen to live a simple, happy life with her loved ones. 

The memories, good and bad, lively and humble, all laid in Adora’s mind. Her wedding. Finn’s birth. Bo and Glimmer’s wedding. Sea Hawk’s wedding party that caused a riot so loud, it echoed across Etheria and resulted in the burning of a thousand fleets. The memories were like a beautifully arranged buffet of love and joy, sadness and hope, all for Adora to reflect on. Adora smiled, the creases in her face deepening further. At her age, there was no need for excitement and action. Her memories were as golden as ever and provided her serenity, even in her old age.

_ My love, Catra, where are you now? _ she thought.  _ It won’t be long… It feels like a thousand years we have been separated.  _ Adora stroked her long, gray hair as she reminisced on her wife.  _ But you have not faded from my memory… I still remember everything about you. _ The way Catra smirked, her catlike impulses, and even the way her hair felt in the morning, all tangled and fluffy.  _ I miss you so much. _

Adora was the last one left. It was inevitable-- she had been She-Ra, and the power she gained from it was keeping her from departing the earth.  _ Not much longer _ , Adora thought to herself. Yet instead of being scared, she welcomed it.  _ I’ve seen everything I want to. When we meet again, love, I will have so much to tell you. _

She looked outside. The world was new, everchanging and infinite. Many would have longed to discover, to pioneer in this beautiful universe, but not Adora. She left that to her spunky child, Finn, who promised to do good unto the world (as they should-- Adora didn’t save all of Etheria for nothing!). Adora was content to rock in her chair that had once held them both and run her hair through her fingers, thinking of the times that once were with all of her family, all of her friends.

_ I know I have made mistakes, that I haven’t been perfect. But I am so, so lucky, for having been able to meet you and love you, despite coming so close to losing you. So please, at the end of my life, for all I’ve done and the impact I have left, let me meet you once more, Catra… I will see you once more, and we will be joined together forever. This separation is only temporary. I can depart my life, wondrous and fiery as it was, to be with you forever, love. I will come with the everlasting hope and happiness in my heart that you have given me, and I will never leave you again. I promise. _


End file.
